I found you
by SOLDIER 48-D
Summary: Tras perder al amor de su vida, Star esta decidida en saber lo que en verdad paso con el.


_**Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction, en un principio este fic se iba a subir en Wattpad, pero mejor decidí subirla aquí por ustedes ya que quizás llevan mucho sin leer nada mío, quisiera agradecer a Tasty Blue (YouTube) que me permitió usar su OC´s para varias historias (incluida Nuevas fronteras).**_

 _ **Aquí una pequeña descripción de los OC´s principales de este fic:**_

 _ **Music: Pony alicornio de pelaje rosado claro, cabello algo enrulado y fucsia**_

 _ **De ojos color amarillo intenso.**_

 _ **Lleva un collar negro con un dije en forma de la clave sol**_

 _ **Su Cutie Mark es un micrófono junto a notas musicales color morado**_

 _ **Star: Unicornio de pelaje azul y cabello celeste intenso, de ojos color verde manzana.**_

 _ **Su Cutie Mark es un telescopio con algunas estrellas alrededor.**_

 _ **Jigsaw: Unicornio color rojo escarlata pelo gris, casi negro, una barba de candado, ojos color lima.**_

 _ **Cutie Mark, es un plano azul.**_

 _ **También quiero decirles que esta historia tendrá 2 finales, el bueno y el verdadero, será corto así que espero que les guste :D**_

-...mi esposo ha estado desparecido por mucho tiempo y ahora que tenemos una mínima idea de donde podría estar... ¿me dices que es mejor dejarlo?-pregunto Star mientras caminaba hacia el lugar, los alrededores estaban desolados, solo podía ver árboles y más árboles.

-lo que no quiero es que te des una falsa esperanza Star...-respondió Music-ya han pasado cinco años…-

-lo sé… puede que no encuentre nada… pero al menos quisiera… encontrar los restos… saber lo que paso-

-…está bien pero llámame cuando hayas terminado, Reptile y yo iremos a recogerte-

-vale y gracias por cuidar a mi hija -ella termino la llamada mientras examinaba el lugar-es aquí...-continuo caminando, hasta que llego a una cerca con un cartel que decía "propiedad privada, no pasar"-…genial-dijo mientras veía lo que había adentro... un edificio abandonado... parecía ser una fábrica o un hospital, tampoco le importaba, con su magia se teletransportó dentro. No podía negarlo... aquel lugar le hacía sentir incomoda, pero... ¿que podría pasar?

Cerca de la entrada encontró una mochila, con curiosidad veía su contenido... documentos, libros y una identificación, reconoció con facilidad el logo de esta, era del trabajo de él. Ahora estaba más convencida que nunca, él tenía que estar ahí.

Entro al edificio, el lugar era más tétrico por dentro, sin mencionar el olor pútrido que tenía, pero eso no la detendría. Escuchaba ruidos cerca-"deben ser ratas"-apresuro el paso, viendo todas las habitaciones de la planta baja sin encontrar nada raro, hasta encontrar la entrada al sótano y decidida bajo.

-¡JIGSAW!-Grito al ver a su esposo tras las rejas, mientras este estaba inconsciente, tenía ganchos enterrados en sus cascos delanteros que colgaban del techo, mientras que sus patas traseras estaban amarradas a un bloque de concreto, la sangre recorría por su pelaje. Ella entro y empezó a despertarlo-Jigsaw… ¿pero qué demonios te hicieron?... vamos despierta…-

-S...Star...-poco a poco iba despertando, mientras veía a su esposa, parecía ser una alucinación para el… pero podía sentir sus dulces cascos en su cara-Star... ¿Qué haces aquí?-su voz parecía apagada, monótona.

-¿Tu qué crees a que vengo?...-pregunto con sarcasmo-Vine por ti... tu hija te extraña... yo te extrañe...-

-¿Star Puzzle?-soltó una pequeña risa-ya debe ser todo una jovencita... me encantaría verla... una vez más-bajo las orejas mientras miraba al suelo.

-y lo vas a hacer... te sacare de aquí...-dijo mientras retiraba uno de los ganchos de sus cascos

-no... Tú debes irte...-dio un quejido de dolor al sentir el gancho-antes de que te hagan algo...-ella lo ignoro y seguía intentándolo-es inútil… debes… ¡Star, Por favor!... Solo lárgate…-

Ella quito el segundo gancho mientras lo sujetaba con su magia-no lo hare… no sin ti-quito los nudos de las patas traseras.

-por favor… no te hagas la heroína…-

-vamos-lo ignoraba mientras lo acomodaba sobre su lomo para ayudarlo a caminar-la salida está por aquí-

Escucharon como si algo se había caído, Jigsaw con sus pocas fuerzas empujo a Star-¡escóndete, rápido!-

-pero…-él la empujo una vez más, cayendo al piso pero a él no parecía impórtale solo le hacía señas para que se escondiera, ella confundida se escondió detrás de unas cajas, en una parte que le permitía ver lo que pasaba.

-vaya… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Intentas escapar?-bajo una tipa, apenas podía describir como era… una unicornio gris con melena color turquesa, ojos azules.

-…espera… -podía ver como temblaba, mientras intentaba alejarse de ella.

-tu sabias lo que pasaría si lo intentabas, pero al parecer no entendiste, me canse de esto…-con magia sujeto la cabeza de Jigsaw mientras acercaba una cierra a su cuerno.

-no… espera Mei… por favor-la tipa empezó a cortar su cuerno lentamente mientras que Star solo podía observar lo que pasaba, Jigsaw gritaba de un agonizante dolor-¡diablos…!-

-mierda… supongo que tendrás que usar los cascos desde ahora terroncito-ella tiro el cuerno mientras le arrastraba a la jaula otra vez-tienes suerte… no podre colgarte esta vez, así que buena cara y una sonrisa ¿sí?-cerro con llave y se largó.

Star al ver que ya se había ido, salió de su escondite y agarro el cuerno amputado asomándose a la jaula-n…no te preocupes, podremos arreglarlo…-

-es inútil… no puedo ni caminar… no llegare muy lejos-

-tranquilo, traeré ayuda… aguanta-ella subió mientras pensaba en lo que hacer, no podía enfrentarse directamente con "Mei" por las llaves, no sabía de lo que era capaz esa… maldita… al ver que ella subió al primer piso decidió seguirle con cuidado de no ser descubierta. El primer piso era mucho más espeluznante, un camino de sangre seca llevaban a varias habitaciones… por no decir todas, en cada puerta había una pequeña abertura que le permitía ver lo que sucedía adentro. Con curiosidad daba un pequeño vistazo a algunos cuartos.

No podía creer lo que veía, todas las habitaciones… eran cuartos de tortura, pudo ver desde cómo le rompían uno a uno los huesos a un tipo con un bate hasta como desollaban a otro, era enfermizo. Intentaba concentrarse, caminaba en silencio hasta volver a encontrar a "Mei" al parecer está hablando con alguien más.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo seguiremos manteniendo con vida a rojito?-

-mientras nos sigan pagando-escucho una voz masculina-o cuando su comprador decida qué hacer con el-

-okey, pero aún tenemos problemas con él, intento escaparse otra vez… le ampute el cuerno para evitar que intente otra cosa-

-me encargare de él personalmente-

-está bien, las llaves las deje en el escritorio…-

Star ya tenía lo que necesitaba, silenciosamente busco un lugar donde esconderse.

 _ **Bien aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, hoy más que nunca quisiera que dejaran un buen comentario de lo que les pareció, un favorito y**_ _ **follower se agradece muchísimo, nos vemos en unas cuantas horas, Chaooooooo.**_


End file.
